Talk:Trial 1206
taking bets, next update for this to goto 2-4 times, then 2-5, and 2-6. If doing this trial solo, D-7 on map 1 of Halvung is a good spot. There are plenty of lower level wamoura there. Be careful getting past the bombs and the true-sight NM on the way there. Drjohn 08:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Having looked at the Sword path, this was the bit that I was dreading... 450 Wamoura. Just sounds nasty. They just don't take much damage from melee at all. But I found a very quick way to do this path in just over 3 hours. BLU/RDM with Phalanx/Stoneskin/Refresh, Cocoon/Occultation/Animating Wail/Memento Mori for buffs, Dream Flower/Yawn/Enervation for debuffs and Charged Whisker/Thermal Pulse for nukes, as well as a good PDT set. MAB Atmas (used Beyond/Ultimate/Minikin), and a corresponding staff of your choice (either Fire or Thunder HQ - You equip the HQ on one spell, either Thermal or Charged, and the Antea on the other spell). Head to Aby-Attohwa and the Wams, tag one with something, then gather ALL the Wamoura in the area, should be 18. One person gathers everything, drags it back to the camp of your choosing, and the other person Dream Flowers them. Now, use Ascetic's and Enervation on the mob, both BLU's time your Charged/Thermal nukes, and sleep asap. One of you will do more dmg than the other so you must both sleep the mobs. Rinse and repeat. Will take 3-4 nukes to kill them all, and that 18 Wamoura in 1 minute. By the time you wait for repops, gathering and killing, a full cycle takes roughly 4-5 minutes. Can do about 150-200 in an hour this way. Very simple, VERY effective and very quick. Rinse repeat for any of the trials really.--Aemora 21:58, February 28, 2011 (UTC) * good luck ever finding this area free of other players killing itzpopaloltl or granite borer, and occasional groups of assholes who roll through "building lights" and are kind enough to ignore you while repopping everything at its max level. This area is virtually locked down 24/7 on phoenix which really sucks because the only other place to do this is on retarded high def mobs in mount zhayolm or halvung getting 40~ an hour in a duo if you're lucky.--Maximusdecimus of Phoenix - (talk| ) 04:22, July 9, 2011 (UTC) **I decided to give aby-attohwa one last try, and i went at a non-peak time. i arrived at about 5:20a.m. CNT and found no parties there. I proceeded to start killing. I got my remaining 325 kills solo, however around 7:15~ parties began arriving and picking off gullys, but i was down to about 12 kills and was able to finish so it wasn't a great issue. i started with about 80 minutes of time and due to bad luck i was down to 15 minutes before i finally got a TE, but due to good luck there were 4 in one set. prep-spells were phalanx, stoneskin (not diamondhide), aquaveil, batterycharge, animating & coccoon (always cast last right before pulls), i used either stone or actinic burst for pulls depending on density when i collected them up i'd just whirl >> dreamflower >> reapply SS (if needed) >> plenilune (mainly if i'd taken more dmg in pull than i wanted, not really for MAB) >> Memento > enervation > burst affinity > CW > whirl > dream. after a few sets i ended up just waiting for CW to cool off instead of using thermal or leafstorm as I didn't have proper sets for them. actually seemed more mp efficient as CW's mp/dmg is higher than TP & Leafstorm, even though they're cheaper. it also means less casting of whirl & dream and this also meant there's less chance of an interrupt and you take less damage because they're barely ever awake. Dream always kept them asleep for the 50~ seconds or so while CW cooled down, but if you're worried they'll wake up just whirl > dream again and wait the remaining 15 seconds. probably could have been faster just to use the other aoes after you start getting multiple ISL's every set, but just waiting for the cool down seemed to have other benefits. atma's were Lion/full moon/& baying moon, full cruror buffs, about 43 pdt- (with atma & equipment) and some cheap MAB equip (nothing fancy). i also prefer SS over diamondhide because it's cheaper and the extra dmg reduction is negligable when they're only awake 3-5 seconds, and also i don't bother with occultation as it's a waste of mp for basically the same reason, although if actinic burst lasted 15 seconds instead of 10~, i would chose that over SS and occultation.--Maximusdecimus of Phoenix - (talk| ) 13:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC)